<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Out the Storm by Tazzy_Ladynero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853522">Waiting Out the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero'>Tazzy_Ladynero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>James Evenson POV, M/M, POV First Person, Pirate Hunter/Merman, challenge, mpreg discussed, part of larger universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm forces a crew ashore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain James Evenson/Prince Typh'che, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Minions' writings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Out the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I turned to watch my crew stagger into the cave entrance, trying to keep the frustration off of my face and mostly succeeding I hoped. Lightning arced overhead, causing the last few to hurry to get under cover while the rain had mostly let up, and I silently cursed the storm that had stranded us on this island until it was over thanks to a large wave partially beaching the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sea Hawk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least someone was watching out for us as we hadn’t had any prisoners aboard nor were there any signs of pirates on the island. That little bit of information I had to thank Prince Typh’che for as he had been teaching me the various mer signs that they left for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” called my first mate, and I turned to watch her hurry over to me with a sharp salute. “The cave expands back into a grotto with a freshwater pool. Dr. Seonag has already moved His Highness into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I inclined my head in understanding. Typh, as he insisted on being called, had literally collapsed on the deck of the ship, burning with a strange fever, and Dr. Seonag had been hovering around him as I couldn’t due to being the captain. I focused on First Lieutenant Mary Abrahams. “Set up a rotating watch,” I ordered, already trying to figure out what was needed for my crew until we could leave the island and resume our hunt. “Have Marsette organize the men into sleeping areas while the officers handle their own accommodations. All supplies that were salvaged from the ship will be put along one wall of the grotto for easier access.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she stated with another salute before she turned to start barking orders at the men. I glanced out at the rolling clouds and the white-capped waves, before I made my way farther back into the cave, heading for the grotto and the love of my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Dr. Seonag had managed to anchor a blanket in the pool to cradle Typh’s fevered form in the water, and someone had braided that long red hair to keep it from getting in Seonag’s way as he tended his patient. The blue-green scales of his tail seemed dull even in the water, and his scalloped ears were nearly as red as his hair from fever. Seonag himself had stripped down to his underwear and was standing in the water up to his waist, carefully checking Typh over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His gills are working, sir, so he’s in no danger of suffocating,” Seonag announced, carefully running his hands along Typh’s flushed torso. “Unfortunately, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t know what is causing his fever. Despite the few books I was gifted by King Roth’oro, Consort biology is mostly a mystery to me still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the Consort’s Curse being broken for over a year now, the mers, and the Tritons in particular, were still highly protective of the childbearing Consorts that had allowed their society to continue flourishing for so long. And it was only because Typh was my husband and a member of my crew that his brother had even been willing to give up those precious volumes to the ship’s doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced around, noting that everyone was doing what they were supposed to at this time, and decided that my crew could do without their captain for a little bit. Stripping off my own clothes, I slid into the water to grasp Typh’s left hand in mine, letting the gold cuffs we wore on those wrists lightly tap together. We had decided to wear mer bonding cuffs instead of human wedding rings when we had gotten married, not wanting to accidentally lose those tiny bits of gold from a finger. Reaching out with my right hand, I stroked my hand over his feverish skin, lingering slightly on the long scar-like opening of his stomach pouch. We had both talked about someday having children, when I was ready for a desk job instead of the coveted position of an Imperial Pirate Hunter and he was willing to trade his position as Royal Investigator for a game of politics between Krys’ton’a and the Beliss Empire, but right then, I could admit to myself that I was afraid to lose Typh to this fever. I would be more than happy to gut someone for attempting to take Typh from me if he hadn’t already, but this fever was a battle I couldn’t fight for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Typh shifted under my hand, and I looked at his face just in time to see those beautiful storm gray eyes open for the first time since his collapse. His hand tightened on mine as he managed to lift his head out of the water, and I quickly let go of his hand to help support Typh’s back while being sure to not block either his rib gills or the ones located on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” rasped Typh, and it always amazed me that someone who spent almost all of his time in water could sound like he hadn’t drunk any water in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a cave on land,” I explained, my voice soft. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawk </span>
  </em>
  <span>was beached by a wave during a storm. You collapsed several hours ago and are burning with fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typh huffed and partially curled into my arms even as Seonag started checking him over again, much to Typh’s irritation. “Storm curse affecting me. Need Aunt Thea,” Typh mumbled to one of Seonag’s questions, and while part of me was delighted that Typh would be fine, another part was vowing vengeance on whoever had done this to my merman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is if Ickthya the Sea Witch left anything for me to play with. Typh </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> her favorite nephew after all, and it was so hard to get her to share her prey some days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was created for a one-word challenge, and there is a larger universe that this is part of that I'm working on. *grins*</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>